Berakhir Bahagia
by Zizi Kirahira Hibiki 69
Summary: Setelah merasakan rasa sakit yang teramat sangat, akhirnya Naruto mendapat kebahagiaannya. RnR plisss


**"Berakhir Bahagia"**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warn : Gak nyambung mungkin, terlalu banyak time skip, susunan kata yang gak baku. De-el-el…

* * *

**

Ini sekuel akhir dari "Apa Salahku Sasuke!" semoga readers sekalian berminat untuk membacanya. Dan jangan lupa RnR yah…

* * *

"Naru, sekarang waktunya makan." Ucap seorang pemuda berambut merah bata yang diketahui bernama Sabaku no Gaara kepada pemuda lain yang kini sedang menatap ke luar jendela.

Pemuda yang di panggil Naruto itu pun menoleh dan memberi senyuman yang sedikit dipaksakan.

"Iya, terimakasih." Mata birunya lagi-lagi menatap kosong kearah taman yang dipenuhi bunga-bunga milik ibunya. Gaara yang melihat sahabatnya seperti itu hanya bisa menatap miris.

"Naru, aku mohon lupakanlah si brengsek itu. Dia tak pantas kau tangisi. Air matamu terlalu berharga buat dia." Ucap Gaara tanpa bisa menyembunyikan nada kekhawatirannya.

Namun Naruto tidak menjawab. Ia masih menatap taman yang kini sedang diguyur oleh hujan.

"Lihat Gaara, langit pun menangis untukku. Aku bodoh sekali yah, sudah berapa kali aku tertipu oleh rayuannya itu."

"Itu bukan salahmu. Memang si Uchiha itu yang brengsek."

"Terimakasih Gaara. Selama aku dalam keadaan seperti ini, kamu selalu setia menemaniku. Aku ucapkan terimakasih."

"Iya." Jawab Gaara singkat. 'Aku akan selalu melindungimu'

Sejak Kejadian itu, Naruto menjadi pemurung lagi. Namun berkat kehadiran Gaara dan Ino membuatnya menjadi sedikit lebih baik.

Setiap hari Gaara menemani Naruto. Kala hujan badai datang mengguyur Konoha pun, Gaara tetap memaksakan untuk datang ke kediaman Namikaze.

Hari-hari mereka lewati bersama. Suatu hari Namikaze bungsu itu menderita demam tinggi. Gaara yang mengetahui kondisi sahabatnya menjadi sangat khawatir.

Semalaman ia tidak tidur hanya untuk merawat sang sahabat tercinta. Dengan sabar ia mengganti handuk basah yang dipakai untuk menurunkan suhu tubuh Naruto. Dengan kesabarannya itu, akhirnya suhu tubuh Naruto menurun.

Pagi harinya, seorang pemuda yang berambut pirang membuka matanya. Terlihat warna biru dari kedua bola mata si pemuda tersebut. Setelah memfokuskan pandangannya, ia mencoba untuk bangun namun sulit karena saat akan bangun kepalanya sakit seperti ada yang menusuk-nusuk dengan seribu jarum. Ia mengeran. Karena suara erangannya itu, seorang pemuda yang sedang berada dikamar mandi langsung melihat ke sumber suara.

"Naru, kau sudah sadar? Bagaimana sekarang keadaanmu? Sudah baikan?" tanya seorang pemuda berambut merah bata.

"Ukh, Ga…. Ra. Sedang apa kamu disini pagi-pagi sekali?" tanyanya lemah.

"Aku menunggumu semalaman. Demammu tinggi sekali, karena aku khawatir jadinya aku menginap disini."

"Maaf sudah merepotkanmu. Lebih baik kau pulang dan beristirahatlah. Aku sudah baikan kok."

"Tidak, demammu masih ada. Aku akan menunggumu sampai demammu benar-benar turun." Jawab Gaara.

"Iya terserah kamu saja. Aku hanya tak mau melihatmu sakit."

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Sekarang kamu istirahatlah. Sebentar lagi sarapanmu akan datang."

Naruto kembali berbaring. Ia mencoba untuk tidur kembali. Setelah melihat sahabatnya tertidur pulas, Gaara kembali melanjutkan kegiatan yang sempat tertunda tadi.

* * *

Sudah 2 hari Naruto beristirahat di rumah. Kini ia mulai kembali masuk sekolah. Dia sangat merindukan teman-temannya di kelas, terutama sahabat dekatnya Gaara.

Kini ia sudah sampai dikelasnya. Dengan semangat ia membuka pintu kelas dan menyapa teman-temannya.

"Selamat pagi semuanya." Teriaknya semangat.

"Selamat pagi, Naruto. Gimana keadaanmu?" tanya seorang pemuda berambut cokelat.

"Hehehe baik, Kib."

Setelah menjawab berbagai pertanyaan yang dilontarkan teman sekelasnya itu, ia berjalan menuju kearah bangkunya berada. Dan sesampainya ditempat duduk, ia simpan tas orange-nya dan melempar pandangan kearah lapangan.

**Saat istirahat siang**

Bunyi bel yang sedari tadi dinanti seluruh siswa KHS, akhirnya berbunyi juga. Banyak anak-anak yang keluar dari ruang kelasnya dengan muka kusut. Tak terkecuali pemuda pirang satu ini. Dengan malas-malasan ia berjalan menuju taman belakang. Tidak biasanya ia pergi kesana, biasanya saat bel istirahat berbunyi ia langsung berlari menuju taman belakang sekolahnya.

Entah apa yang mengharuskannya pergi kesana. Ia merasa akan bertemu dengan seseorang yang begitu ia rindukan.

Saat tiba disana, mata birunya tak menemukan siapaun. Dengan sedikit kekecewaan ia berbaring dibawah pohon sakura. Ketika matanya akan menutup, tiba-tiba ada sebuah suara mengagetkannya.

"Jangan tidur disana, nanti kamu masuk angin."

"Ng? Gaara?" tanyanya kaget.

"Hn."

"Bhuuuu~ dasar pelit kamu ini." Naruto bangun dari posisi tidurannya. Kini Gaara duduk disamping si pirang.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Iya, baik. Itu berkatmu. Terimakasih yah."

"Hn."

Keduanya tak ada yang melakukan pembicaraan. Hening menyelimuti kedua pemuda yang mempunyai sifat bertolak belakang itu. Hingga Gaara yang memecah keheningan itu.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu, Naru." Ucap Gaara tiba-tiba. Membuat Naruto melempar pandangannya ke samping.

"Kalau rindu kenapa tidak ke rumah saja. Aku juga sangat merindukanmu. Dua hari tak bertemu denganmu terasa ada yang kurang." Jawab Naruto.

"Tapi rinduku bukan sebagai seorang sahabat, tapi sebagai orang lain."

"Maksudmu?" tanya Naruto tak mengerti.

"Aku menyukaimu, Naruto."

Mata Naruto membulat seketika. Dengan pandangan tak percaya ia menatap 'sahabatnya' itu.

"A-apa?"

"Aku menyukaimu. Aku ingin berada didekatmu bukan sebagai sahabat tapi sebagai kekasih. Naru…" mata Gaara tiba-tiba menjadi serius, "maukah kamu menjadi pacarku?"

"T—tapi kitakan sahabat baik."

"Aku sudah lama tidak menganggapmu sahabat lagi."

Terlihat Naruto yang sedang berpikir keras. Ia harus membuat keputusan yang tepat untuk kehidupnanya di masa yang akan datang. Setelah berpikir cukup lama akhirnya ia menjawab pernyataan dari Gaara.

"Iya, aku mau. Tidak tahu kenapa aku merasa sangat senang atas pernyataanmu itu. Aku harap kamu tak menyakitiku seperti yang dilakukan Sasuke."

"iya tentu saja. Aku akan selalu menjaga dan melindungimu sampai aku mati."

Gaara memeluk Naruto dengan penuh perasaan dan kelembutan. Naruto sangat menikmati pelukan dari 'mantan sahabatnya' itu.

"Terimakasih, Naruto. Kamu sudah mau menerimaku." Bisik Gaara tepat ditelinga Naruto.

"Iya."

Gaara mendekatkan bibirnya kearah bibir Naruto. Ciuman lembut pun terjadi antara mereka berdua. Semoga cinta mereka berdua kekal abadi sampai waktu yang memisahkan mereka.

**FIN**


End file.
